


Good Little Girl

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dom Toriel, F/F, Infantilism, Mommy Kink, Size Kink, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme.<br/>Muffet and Toriel share a girl/mommy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mommy kink, infantilism, bondage/bdsm, joking references to cannibalism, size kink, simulated breastfeeding, facesitting, asphyxiation kink
> 
> Prompt: http://undertail.dreamwidth.org/256.html?thread=22784#cmt22784

Are you comfortable my child? I do hope the bonds aren’t too tight.”

Muffet wriggled with a moan, her fingers and toes twitching as she hung suspended in the web spread across the room. The bonds made from her spider silk _were_ tight, pressing her limbs together, sending heat from her cheeks to her lower abdomen. “Oh mommy, it feels so good.”

Toriel smiled, her eyes filled with kindness and want. “Oh sweetheart, you look so-” the goat queen leaned in to kiss Muffet’s jaw, trailing kisses down her throat as the spider gasped, “and you taste delicious, I could just bake you right into one of my pies.”

Muffet giggled breathlessly, “spiders make the tastiest treats mommy. But you taste so much better.”

Toriel groaned, the sound setting off an erratic throb between Muffet’s legs. “And which part of me is the nicest to taste little one? What would you like first; milk,” Toriel cupped her breasts, thumb pads teasing nipples, “-or cream?” Furred fingers slid down to spread her glistening opening, teasingly running a claw over the soft insides.

The spider purred, face reddening further, “oh please, may I have some milk?” Her tongue slid over her bottom lip as she eyed the large nipples bobbing near her face, almost three times thicker around than her slender fingers.

“Of course my darling. You can always have some cream after, if it is not too rich for your little stomach.” The goat queen carefully detached the silken ropes from the main web, pulling Muffet tenderly into her arms, the bound spider quivering in her hands. “Let us sit ourselves comfortably, my child.” Toriel sat down in her armchair, stroking her fingers through Muffet’s hair. “Open your delightful mouth sweetheart.”

Muffet parted her lips with a needy hum and she gave out a moan as Toriel guided a thick nipple into her mouth. She began to suckle immediately, her five eyelids sliding shut in pleasure. The goat queen was purring, the sound reverberating from her chest to tingle Muffet’s tongue. She minded her teeth, sharp little razors just wouldn't do for mommy’s tender places. Slick sucking sounds filled the silence of the room and Muffet parted her thighs obediently as Toriel ran her palm down to cup the slickened mound.

“Oh darling, you make me feel so good. I’m going to slide a finger in now, let me know if it’s too much, you are just so small.” Index and ring fingers teased open Muffet’s folds so that their middle companion could rub a line of delicious fire from the throbbing opening to the tingling nub above. The goat queen explored, rubbing brief circles around the clitoris before rubbing, teasingly, into the opening. “I don’t know my child, my fingers are so big,” she said, as she always did, “and you are so small and tight. How will it fit?” 

Muffet squirmed, gasping around the nipple. Of course it would fit, she could fit two fingers with relative ease, three when stretched. The script always made her shiver though, anticipating the delightful stretch of Toriel’s long fingers. “Mommun uhhmn pweaf.”

“Oh, I think you are getting such a big girl, you can probably handle two, what do you think? Relax my child, spread your legs.” Toriel waited until the thighs were fully parted before pressing in the two fingers and Muffet couldn’t help the gasp. The stretch stung a little, even with as wet as she was. It was a good sting, adding to the throb as she clenched around the thick intrusion.

Toriel sat back in her chair as Muffet whimpered into her breast. She rubbed her fingers in and out slowly and teasingly, driving the little spider wild. The hard sucks at her nipple were rewarded with harder thrusts of her fingers, Muffet’s hips bucking upwards into her hand. As the spider’s voice took on a desperate edge, the goat queen pulled his fingers from the twitching opening.

Muffet whimpered, her mouth popping off the nipple with a needy whine. “Oh I’m sorry my child, but I’m afraid I need your soft mouth somewhere else now. I know what a talented little girl you are, may I have you?” Toriel’s voice was rough, her fingers spreading slick over Muffet’s thigh as she gripped it.

Muffet nodded and allowed herself to be moved once more, lifted and turned upside down, pressed to the chair. She smiled up at her mommy and winked two eyes “Please mommy, I want to taste your cream.”

Toriel circled a finger over her large clit, “Mmm, what a good little girl you are, you make me such a happy mommy.” The goat queen held onto the back of the chair as she knelt up, shins each side of Muffet’s head. She threw her head back with a groan as she pressed down into the spider’s mouth. “Oh please sweetheart, move your tongue for mommy.”

Muffet moaned into the slick wet heat and she flicked her tongue, drawing erratic patterns with the tip. She sucked on the labia, ignoring the hard nub pressed to her chin. Toriel was shivering, jerking her hips. The spider slid her long tongue deep inside, feeling the light headedness from lack of air. So, so good. Making her head spin.

“Oh, oh oh god… ah, please darling, please stop teasing! If you don’t stop misbehaving you might earn yourself a spanking.” The goat queen’s voice was strained into a helpless whine and Muffet snickered around her mouthful. She took Toriel’s clit into her mouth, sucking hard.

Toriel cried out, “ch-child oh-” the words cut off with a shuddering groan, slickness flooding Muffet’s mouth as the goat queen came. Another suck and then gentle licks through the jerking hips and Muffet felt her vision blur. Her mommy stretched, letting her breathe and the spider gasped into the trembling thighs above her as Toriel came down from the high.

“Well my child,” Toriel panted, “I think you’ve been such a good, good girl. Let me reward you…” She got down from the chair and ran her finger up from Muffet’s chin to her stomach. “I cannot wait to taste you.”

Muffet shivered giddily with anticipation and spread her legs.


End file.
